


Bed Buddies

by LadyKoori



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto makes a discovery of the cute kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Buddies

The box had been discovered behind a bin by Ianto while they’d been walking back to the SUV after an unsuccessful weevil hunt. The bottom had nearly fallen out of the box when he’d moved to pick it up so he’d ended up wrapping the five little occupants up in his coat.

“What is that?” Owen asked when Ianto slid into the back seat on the other side of Tosh from him.

“Kittens,” Ianto replied. “I found them behind a bin.”

“Aw,” Tosh said liberating one of the kittens from his coat. “Poor little things.”

Jack glanced back at Ianto through the mirror but didn’t say anything. Ianto expected he would get a “we don’t go around rescuing kittens” lecture after the others left the Hub later that night. He was mildly surprised when Jack insisted the Owen run a medical scanner over the kittens when they got back to the Hub and then magically appeared with a syringes and a bowl of something while Owen was grumpily following orders. The litter consisted of three females and two males all in good health if a little undernourished according to the scans. It seemed that they hadn’t been abandoned for too long when Ianto had found them.

Gwen and Tosh took turns giving the kittens what turned out to be sugar water while it was discussed what would be done with them. In the end, two of the kittens went home with Tosh, one with Gwen, leaving the last two to go home with Ianto all with directions and suggests on caring for them that Ianto had found online. The Hub was no place for them, Myfanwy might eat them and Owen refused to have anything to do with them past running the scanner over them.

“No,” Owen had insisted before adding. “That’s not the type of pussy I allow in my place.”

Gwen had used her free hand to whack him on her way out the door.

Jack insisted on driving Ianto and his two kittens home after the others had left. He even sat with them while Ianto ran into a store to pick up some supplies to tide them over until he could get to a pet shop in the morning. In general, his behavior completely shocked Ianto. He just hadn’t thought of Jack as the animal rescuing type. Well, at least not normal animals like cats. Janet and Myfanwy were entirely different.

The kittens were cleaned with a flannel after being fed some of the baby formula Ianto had purchased at the store made twice as strong as he’d seen recommended online. They’d then followed another instruction Ianto had discovered during his research. Using a damp facial tissue, they’d rubbed the kittens’ rears gently. As expected, this caused both kittens to urinate and after Jack had picked one of the kittens back up only to have it defecate on his favorite blue shirt.

This was it, Ianto thought. The end of the kitten line for Jack.

Jack frowned at the kitten as he held him out away from him. “Well, that was uncalled for.”

“I’m so sorry, Jack,” Ianto said wiping the kitten clean.

Jack set the kitten down when Ianto had finished. “I’m sure you’ll be able to make it as good as new,” he said unbuttoning the shirt and handing it to Ianto.

Ianto went to treat the shirt and get it in the wash before the stain set in. When he returned, he discovered that Jack had set up a nest for the kittens in a box with several of the old towels Ianto had pulled out of the cupboard for them. There was also a heat lamp set up over the box.

Ianto stopped short. “Where did you get the lamp?”

“Your neighbor saw us carrying in the kittens,” Jack explained. “She brought it over knowing we’d need it. Nice lady.”

Ianto smiled. His neighbor Mrs. Anders was a bit of a busy body but she did seem to have everything you might possibly need in any sort of emergency or unexpected situation. She now had something new to gossip about. Jack had stripped off his undershirt at some point and his braces hung round his legs and Ianto wasn’t lucky enough to hope that he’d done that after the heat lamp had been delivered.

Stepping over to the box, Ianto peeked into to discover the two kittens curled up together and fast asleep. He turned back to Jack.

“Thank you,” Ianto said.

“For what?” Jack replied.

Ianto walked towards the couch and pulled Jack down next to him. “Helping me with them.”

“What are you going to name them?” Jack asked.

“No idea.”

“How about Flotsam and Jetsam? Seems fitting for how someone just threw them out.”

“I don’t know how anyone could do that,” Ianto replied sadly.

Jack put his arm around Ianto and drew him closer to him. “Luckily they found you, which shows they’ve got good taste.”

Ianto blushed before yawning.

Jack pushed Ianto upright again and then stood. He pulled Ianto to his feet and began moving them towards the bedroom. “I think we should follow their example. We’ve had a long night too.”

Ianto stopped. “No sex? Are you ill?”

Jack laughed. “Sex in the morning. You need sleep.”

Ianto started to protest but yawned again instead. Jack smirked at him before pushing him to sit against the bed. He stripped Ianto then made him lie down. After stripping himself, he slid in as well and they proceeded to do as Jack had suggested, curling up together and sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by Waldo who is also the one that gave me the prompt for this which was "kittens."


End file.
